Feedback loops are widely used in electronic circuits. For example, voltage regulators, phase-locked loops, and analog-to-digital converters used in industry in large scale are all implemented based on the feedback loop. However, the feedback loop is often unstable, and a feedback loop compensation circuit is often used in practice to ensure the stability of the feedback loop.